


Loved

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, inspired by The Things We Used to Share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Patton isn’t feeling one hundred percent after today’s video.





	Loved

Patton sighed as he watched the other three, bickering over the remote and what show they should watch and who should have control. Fighting, fighting, they were always fighting. Tonight he couldn’t be bothered to play peacemaker. He was too tired, his heart too full of melancholy, it was all too much. So he sunk a little further into the pillows of the couch, closing his eyes and letting the sounds of the others wash over him.

Any other day, and he would have taken control of the remote himself, refusing to hand it over until the others at least spoke to each other politely.

But the day had drained him. Catharsis was great, he had to admit, he felt almost lighter after singing with Thomas, but he was also exhausted from going through all those emotions, facing them head on instead of bottling it all up like he tended to.

His arms were lead, his temples throbbing in time with his pulse, his eyes aching as he blankly stared at the television. Which had changed channels yet again.

Flick, flick, flick. The channels passed back and forth. Virgil and Roman were no doubt wrestling over it now. Logan seemed oddly quiet. Usually he was the one scolding the pair for acting like children.

The screen went to black. He glanced over at the others, a small frown marring his brow, only to see them staring back at him. “Patton?”

“Mm?” Quiet, too nonchalant to really be okay. Of course today would be the one day that they’re observant. The one day where he just wanted to disappear.

Virgil inched closer, his hand gently grabbing Patton’s. The cool skin against his own warmth felt like an anchor, steadying him against the thoughts that had been spilling through his mind since the video. “Are you okay?” He didn’t answer that. His silence was answer enough. “You okay if we touch you?” Patton forced himself to shrug.

“What’s wrong with him?” Logan asked softly, watching as Roman walked to the kitchen and Virgil shifted closer.

“I don’t know, but he looks the way I feel after a panic attack.” Virgil muttered, draping his legs over Patton’s lap, resting his head on his chest. Patton’s arm wrapped around his waist, and he instinctively pressed a kiss to his hair. “Think you could handle some cuddling?”

Logan watched Virgil, sounds of the kettle in the kitchen bubbling out and filling the strained silence. “I think I have a better idea.” He said quietly, getting up and leaving the room.

Patton didn’t say anything, even when Logan returned with Roman, each holding two mugs, a book under Logan’s arm. “I made your favorite, Patton.” Roman held out a mug to Virgil and Patton each. Both took them quietly, Patton taking the tiniest sip. The familiar smell and taste of camomile flooded his senses, and he let out a soft sigh.

Roman sat down with his own mug on Patton’s right, reaching up to ruffle Virgil’s hair. Which left Logan on his other side. When he saw the title, he realised Logan’s plan of action.

“I can get a proper novel, if you wish.” Patton blinked, looking up at Logan. There was a quiet concern there, something he’d never really seen in the usually logical trait. “I just know that you like fairytales as well. You always borrow this particular book from me.”

Patton shrugged again, sipping his tea once more. And so Logan started reading, starting at the dog-eared page that Patton had folded down once, always wanting to read it first. He felt Roman’s hand creep up into his hair, absently carding through the fluffy brown locks. It was… nice.

The night wore on, all of the mugs of tea emptied and Patton soon finding himself playing Roman’s headrest. Patton himself was leaning on Logan, who was still reading, his soft voice filling the silence, keeping the thoughts at bay.

His eyes slowly slipped shut, comforted by the weight and contact of the others, the sound of Logan reading his favorite stories, the lingering smell of tea.

And when he awoke, a blanket draped over himself, Virgil, and Roman, the soft morning sun filtering through, he felt warmer. Better. Fuller. Stll not completely himself, but…

Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
